Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus, a measuring method, and an article manufacturing method.
Description of the Related Art
In gripping or assembly of articles (works) by robot arms, a machine vision technology is used. Works are individually recognized (measured) by machine vision and the robot arms are controlled. When there are works not to be gripped or assembled in the vicinity of works to be gripped or the like, if the works not to be gripped or assembled are not measured, it is difficult for the robot arms to perform predetermined gripping or assembly. As factors preventing measurement of works, several cases are considered: a case in which upper and lower surfaces of works overlap, a case in which side surfaces of works are in contact with each other, and the like. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H9-53915 discloses a technology of determining the top and bottom of overlapping works.
The above document is only for determining the top and bottom of overlapping objects to be gripped or assembled. Therefore, if there is an object that cannot be recognized because the object is overlapped, processing such as gripping or assembly of the object based on information only on a recognized object may not be appropriately performed.